Ash Of Darkness
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Ash becomes Lord Of The Underworld. Advanceshipping fic for Wubbzy.


Notes: For Aly aka Wubbzy

Ash Of Darkness

* * *

"I wonder where Ash is?" May asked herself as she wiped the sweat of her forehead with a wet towel. He hasn't come home in a while. She tried to ring him, but no response.

May couldn't get any sleep. Ash didn't come back till dawn. The following morning, May decided to follow Ash out that night. Where the path led her horrified her. She walked through hazardous sandstorms just to follow Ash into the dark cave.

May hid herself carefully to ensure that Ash didn't see her. The chase seemed to last for hours as it lead to a trecherous lair.

"HADES!" Ash cried out. "RULER OF THE UNDERWORLD AND CHAMPION OF THE POKEMON LEAGUE OF HELL! COME ON OUT!"

May gasped. Her mouth dropped open. Her stomach churned as a figure of Hades appeared in front of Ash with his blue fiery hair firing around his face. His golden eyes dazzled as he grinned at Ash.

"So you're back then," Hades said. "It's so good to see you. So what can I do for you? You challenged all the gym leaders and the elite four now, so I suggest you go home."

"You can't push me away forever," Ash announced. "You're ruler of the underworld, but you're also the Pokemon League Champion." Ash pumped his fists together and pointed at Hades. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE."

Hadess took a step back and chuckled. His body became circulated in his aqua flames. "Now let's think about this. Are you sure you want to do it. I mean I like you dude, I really wouldn't want to hurt you. You're young and you've got a bright and promising career out of you."

"Are you afraid?" Ash asked in a deep voice.

"Of course I'm not!"

"Then let's have a match!"

"I like your spirit," Hades admitted. Hades summoned a dark pokeball out of his hand and with the flick of his wrist the lair had been transformed into a stadium.

The battle seemed to have gone on for hours. At first, Hades had the advantage but when Ash was down to his last pokemon, Pikachu's sheer strength wiped out Hades and his pokemon team.

Ash Ketchum had won.

Ash and Pikachu jumped in the air and high fived each other. "WE DID IT PIKACHU! I'M FINALLY A POKEMON MASTER."

"ASH!" May cried out. "Are you alright?"

She dashed over to him and gave him a big hug.

"I've never been better," Ash said with a smirk. "I defeated Hades, the lord of the underworld in a pokemon battle. Wait till I tell the whole world about this."

Suddenly, Ash held onto his stomach and started to scream. He gargled and rolled onto the ground, yelling in pain. May threw herself on the floor and held onto Ash tight.

"ASH?" May cried out. "Are you okay? What's going on?" She glared at Hades. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM."

Hades, bold and quickly beggining to age simply lied down on the floor and smirked. "I've done nothing. It's his own fault."

"What do you mean it's his own fault?" May roared.

"You're not from this area are you?" Hades croaked. "You see when the champion of the Pokemon League of Hell is defeated, the former champion dies and the victor takes his place."

"You mean... Ash will be..."

"Now you get it," Hades cackled. "Your precious little lover boy will be the new leader of the underworld."

"THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" May yelled.

"You've been blind to his evil power for so long. He is so powerful. He would be the perfect new king of the underworld. I can die knowing that Hell is in safe hands."

Little by little, Hades body began to disolve into little black dots before fading away completly.

May took Ash home into bed, doing her best to nurse the curse out of him, but it was all in vain. One stormy night, Ash vanished and was never to be heard of again. May wondered into the desert one night and found a strange staircase. She tip-toed down the stairs with curiosity and the dark path lead to feiry pit of celebrating demons. They were celebrating the birth of the a new age with a new regent.

Surrounded by a pit of lava was a glowing red throne. Sitting on the throne was a young beefy man in black leather jeans and a ruby cape. His abs and maroon tatoos were covered by a pikachu wearing a costume made of bats.

Pikachu's misery and soaked eyes was enough to destroy May's soul. It was just like Hades had said: Ash began his reign as the new king of the underworld. The winner of the Pokemon League of Hell is also considered the soverign king of the underworld.

As the new champion and king, it is Ash had absolute control over the demon pokemon and thier trainers. He also vowed to seek wrath on sinful trainers and those that abuse pokemon for profit and pleasure.

Nobody could have predicted Ash's fate. He started off as a young boy, but the evil influences of the world were too much for him. Ash achieved his dream of becoming a pokemon master. As a pokemon champion of hell, he is also expected to rule Hell. May didn't know if this is a blessing or a curse. All that May knew that her love would remain in Hell for all of eternity until someone or something takes his place.

And thus the underworld shall turn to Ash.


End file.
